The purpose of this project is to evaluate the acute effectiveness of a combination of phentermine hydrochloride and fenfluramine on reducing two major complications of obesity: sleep apnea and insulin resistance. Also, we will investigate the mechanisms of action of these obesity drugs. The long range goals are to elucidate the mechanisms of sleep apnea and insulin resistance in obesity, and to develop more effective treatments.